


Weekend adventure

by spacedoutsoap



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Reader is genderless, Reader-Insert, sub doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedoutsoap/pseuds/spacedoutsoap
Summary: It's Vibrating Time





	Weekend adventure

He laid on his back and prepared himself, groaning lowly as his fingers worked to spread himself. You assisted him getting the vibrator in, humming softly as he slowly closed around in. He was groaning loudly, holding his legs as he watched you.  
“The rules, one more time.” You coo, gently stroking his balls with your finger tips. He grunts and his dick twitches from the touches.  
“No touching myself.” He grunts, flexing his body slightly to move and look at you. “No coming. I can only take it out to use the bathroom and to relube it.” He half whispered, looking down at you from between his legs. The soft blush and half smile on his face enough to prove he was going to enjoy the weekend, perhaps more than you.  
The morning was relatively unproductive, with you laying teasing kisses all over him while fiddling with the dial of the vibrator, experimenting with each of the vibration levels. By noon his balls were swollen stiff and his cock was hard as a rock. You would come up behind him every so often while he did chores in attempt to distract himself, to paw at him through his pants. One arm wrapped possessively around his waist and the other gently feeling his rigid cock through his trousers. Everytime he would whimper quitely, thrusting into your hand desperately. Clearly appreciating the relief of being touched in some way.  
While he was cooking dinner, you stood behind him, watching him quietly mix spaghetti sauce. Then, without warning, you turn the vibe up to 5, half power out of nowhere. Satisfyingly he jerks forwards, grabbing the table and moaning loudly.  
“Such a little whore, aren’t you?” You grin In amusement as his head lulls back while he lets a loud groan.  
“You- i’m going to- i’m set the fucking house on fire. Or at least burn myself.” He glares back at you. His legs were wobbly. You step up to him and plant a kiss on his nose.  
“I won’t let that happen, dear.” You giggle. “Now, do you want to continue cooking, the vibe on a low setting? Or would you like to get on your knees and feel the force of 10?” His eyes went wide as he contemplates his options, and the still vibrating vibe is his ass.  
“Just, keep it on three. I want to finish cooking. Please.” He tilts his head down, glancing at the remote, then back to your face.  
He was panting like he had just run a marathon by the time the noodles were done, The attack of the level 3 had been going non-stop for about an hour and it showed. He sat down across from you, unbuttoning his top.  
“I’m getting hot.” He whispered. You took pity on your flushed boyfriend, and clicked off the vibe. He lets out a long, low whine. “Thank you. Thank you.” He pauses and looks at you as you set the controller on the table and pick up your fork. “I- want to shower.” He says softly, you raise your eyebrow.  
“Oh?” You take a bite, thinking for a long moment “Alright. Eat first though. Make sure you clean the vibe, and your ass. Don’t want any leftover lube.” You muse, watching him nod and fiddle with his fork.  
After dinner he went upstairs. You waited about 5 minutes after hearing the sound of the shower, before knocking on your bathroom door.  
“Hey sweety, i’m coming in.” And you do, slowly creaking open the door. He peeks out of the curtain, face wrinkled up in confusion.  
“Something wrong?” He asks, giving you a pointed and worried look.  
“Oh, nothing darling.” You purr, and reach to cup gently rub his cheek, thumb brushing his lips. “You’re quite cute, you know? Does the cold water help?” You peered inside, seeing the vibe on the side of the tub, you didn't say anything. Instead looking at his dick, he was still half hard and his dick was an angry red. He was blushing again, eyes averting from yours.  
“Y-yeah. A bit.” He reaches for the vibe, and you stop him by gently grabbing his wrist.  
“It’s okay darling, you’re still being good for me. Do you mind if I join you?” He nods quickly.  
“Of course, come in.” You slowly undressed for him, before turning the water up so it wasnt near freezing. You enjoyed joining him in the shower, and masterbating while he watched. His hands gripping his hips while his cock twitched desperately. His eyes blown wide as he watched, desperate to touch you and himself. He never had to say anything for you to know that he wanted you. You gave him mercy, letting him kneel in front of you and assist in pleasuring you. Allowing him to touch you as much as he wanted, and bring you to orgasm multiple times.  
After the shower you curled up together in bed, kissing him and giving his genitals a final squeeze before closing your eyes.  
A couple of times in the night, if you were awake, you’d reach over and fiddle with the dial, turning it up and down seeing how his sleeping form would react. The soft whines he’d make in his sleep were glorious, his shifting form beside you as he began to tent the sheets was gorgeous.  
He whined louder now, groggily saying your name as he shifts in bed.  
You gently hold the base of his cock. “Hush, go back to sleep babe.” You dip down to swipe your tongue over the head of his cock, salty taste spreading over your tongue. His hips raise into your warm mouth. Low whine raise from his throat.  
“Close- close!” He groans, hand running through your hair. You pop off his cock and climb up to his chest.  
“Aw, alright. I’ll let you sleep.” He whimpers as you nuzzle his neck. “You’re such a good boy for me. I love you so much.” You mumble sleepily into his neck as you dooze back off.

The second day you convince him to go to the mall while he wears it.  
“As much fun as playing with you at home is, I think it’d be more fun to go out.” He groans lowly,  
“Really?” He sits up on the couch with a bit of an irritated look.  
“I’ll drive.” You giggle, sitting on his lap and gently kissing his lips.

You’re sitting beside each other in the food court and you jack up the vibration to 10.  
His whole body trembles beside you and he leans over and pushes his hand to your cheek and whispers into your ear,  
“Please.” It’s breathless, like it took all the air in his lungs to say it.  
“Please, what?” You hum softly against his hand.  
“I’m close- i-m s'il vous plaît mon ami je suis proche.” He mutters in French, unable to keep the sentence in english.  
“Don’t you dare.” You smirk. “If you do you won’t again for the next two months.” He lets out a deep throaty noise quietly and gently grips your thigh, squirming and pressing his legs together. He mutters out a bunch of pleas, that you ignore and just get lost in his desperate attempts to hide his incoming orgasm. He’s absolutely desperate, not saying anything comprehensible and squirming beside you. You switch off the vibe at the last second, and he collapses. Burying his face into your shoulder. He’s gripping your arm so hard that it’s probably going to bruise.  
“Gus?” You finally say his name after he’s quietly been pressed against you for almost five minutes. He slowly looks up, he’s got a half smile on his face. His eyes are red and a couple of tear stains run down his face. He looks drunk.  
“I’m good.” His voice is hoarse and low, heavy with arousal and strain. He’s trembling against you and you smile.  
“Let’s go home, you’ve been a very good boy.” You softly praise, leaning into kiss his nose and wipe the tears from his cheek. He perks up as you continue. “We can take lunch home, you deserve to reward first and foremost.” He nods absently, he opens his mouth but doesn't say anything, just breathlessly sighs.  
You drive, you don't think he has the mental coherency to drive back. You keep  
the vibe off while driving home, so you can focus on the road and he has a chance to cool off from the edging and denial. He doesn’t talk, just turns up the radio. He’s squirming a lot, that much you can tell from the corner of your eye. Finally you break the silence,.  
“Sweety, you can touch yourself if you need-” You begin to say, but he cuts you off.  
“No!” He blurts, before chuckling and covering his face “No, I want to wait. I just- the car bumps make it hit my- fuck.” He chuckles breathlessly, sitting up and running his hand through his hair. “I love you so much.” He suddenly says and he sounds so happy. You turn to him, cheeks heating up. He has such a genuine, happy smile on his face that makes you want to kiss him until your lips hurt.  
“I’d kiss you if I wasn't driving. I love you too, Gus.” You smirk. “I’m going to make you cum so hard when we get home, Gustave.” He audibly swallows and chuckles happily.  
“I wouldn't have it any other way.” He puts his arm around you for a moment to kiss your cheek, before allowing you to drive undistracted.


End file.
